


Night City Sushi

by Reis_Asher



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), Deepthroating, During Canon, Humiliation, M/M, Minor Spoilers, No-tell Motel, Omorashi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Piss kink, Rough Sex, Sex Work, Sushi, Trans Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), Watersports, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: V attempts to seduce Takemura with some expensive sushi imported from outside Night City.Takemura, however, is not so easily won over. Tonight, he's buying dinner, and V is on the menu.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Male V
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Night City Sushi

**Author's Note:**

> You read the tags, right? You read the tags. Good. As you should.

Kabuki market smells—mingled piss and mouth-watering ramen—punched V’s nose as he weaved through the crowds in Takemura’s wake. Takemura was in a particularly bad mood after eating at a street stand. Nothing in this place satisfied him. Every fiber of his being rejected Night City and all it represented.

“Synthetic garbage,” Takemura had spat under his breath, leaving his plate of food virtually untouched. He had to be hungry by now. The guy was running from hideout to hideout, lying low from Arasaka thugs who wanted to erase him off the map.

V had offered, via text message, to take him out for sushi, but Takemura had described Night City sushi as an affront. As a corpo—and especially as Saburo Arasaka’s bodyguard—he’d probably had the best money could buy. There might have even been some real seafood in there.

V’s budget didn’t stretch that far, but he’d made some connections while doing biz, and after a few calls, some pretty high end sushi had been delivered and waiting for them in the No-Tell Motel, room 101. Wakako had really come through for him this time.

“Where are we going?” Takemura eyed V with more than a little concern as they headed towards his car.

“I’ve got a little surprise for you. Don’t panic, it won’t end with you gettin’ flatlined. Just trust me, all right?”

“I don’t like surprises.”

“I know. But you’ll love this one. I promise.” V grinned as he started the car. Takemura pursed his lips, eyes scanning the skyline as if an Arasaka drone was going to swoop down and pick them off at any moment. It wasn’t unfeasible, but V wished he’d relax, just for a moment.

The No-Tell Motel wasn’t far. V double-parked on the sidewalk and led Takemura inside. A couple of gangoons eyed them up, snickering. V knew what they were thinking. Takemura looked like a wealthy married man, and V could be mistaken for an overpriced joytoy. He was fine with it. They weren’t exactly wrong.

He had bought the sushi to seduce the man, after all. V wasn’t sure if it was the challenge of stripping a dignified man like Takemura down to his base elements that lured him in, or if the idea of Takemura’s single-minded focus directed at him was a turn-on--but Takemura had left him with a craving that wasn’t going to be sated by anyone else.

V unlocked the door to room 101 and headed in. Once he’d swept the room with his pistol, he beckoned Takemura inside. The man’s eyes lit up as he scanned for listening devices. Fair point. Even if the corpos didn’t have biz here, the Tyger Claws probably made eddies scrolling virtus of hookups here. Takemura reached down into a wall socket and pulled out a bug, crushing it in his hand.

“Clear?” V asked.

“Clear. A very unsophisticated device, but a device nonetheless.” Takemura turned his attention to the table, where the sushi sat underneath a clear plastic cover.

V holstered his pistol, relaxing slightly. “It ain’t real, mind, but it’s not local shit, either.”

Takemura eyed V with curiosity. “Why would you do something like this for me?”

“I know what you’re thinking. We ain’t chooms. In different circumstances, we’d be enemies.” V shrugged. “Figured you haven’t had a good meal since Saburo’s untimely demise. It’s not easy, bein’ cut off like that. One moment you’ve got Trauma Team Platinum, next you’re a nobody with nothin’ to your name.”

“You were corpo?” Takemura raised an eyebrow.

“Former Arasaka, actually. If it wasn’t for Jackie, I—” V cut himself off. Last thing he wanted to do was spill his guts. He’d come to seduce Takemura, not bore him to death.

Takemura tentatively lifted the plastic lid off the plate. He looked around for chopsticks. There were none.

“Sorry.” V sat down on the edge of the bed. It creaked, worn springs barely supporting his weight. “Probably not the best ambiance for a good meal, but I couldn’t risk us being seen.”

“It is fine. I appreciate the effort.” He looked down at the sushi. “ _Itadakimasu_ ”. He lifted a California roll to his lips and V watched, captivated, as he wrapped his lips around it. He took the smallest bite, savoring the flavor.

“Well?” V asked, trying to stem the tide of dirty thoughts as he imagined those lips wrapped around his t-dick, sucking him off like he was a delicacy.

“Better than I expected,” Takemura said. He gazed off into the middle distance. “Feels like a last meal.”

V stood up. If it was a last meal, he should eat, too. He didn’t have long left himself. The Relic malfunctions were coming quicker now, nausea overwhelming him at faster and faster intervals. At least Johnny was keeping quiet tonight. He had to know why V had brought Takemura here, and had been decent enough to give them a little privacy.

“Might be,” V replied. “Can’t guarantee we’ll make it through this crazy scheme. If Hanako refuses to listen, the whole of Arasaka will be gunning for us. Don’t fancy those odds.”

“We are both dead men,” Takemura agreed, finishing the roll and starting on another. “I sense you did not bring me here simply to feed me.”

“Not exactly.” V ate a sushi roll whole. Takemura gave him a look of purest disgust as V licked his fingers.

“Even in Chiba-11 they had standards, huh? Night City must be hell for you.”

Takemura fell quiet. “Just tell me what you want.”

“This ain’t a negotiation. We’re not conductin’ biz here.” V sighed. “I guess I wanted to see you loosen up a bit.’

“There is no ‘loosening up’,” Takemura said, disgust written in his expression. “The man I swore my life to was murdered. I should have died in his place. What use is a bodyguard who cannot defend his master?”

“Nobody coulda seen that coming. Yorinobu killing the old man? I couldn’t believe my eyes either.” The scene at Konpeki Plaza seemed like a thousand years ago, even though it had been just over a week. They’d been through so much since then.

“I was more than a bodyguard to him.” Takemura confessed. “I served Saburo-sama in every way a man can serve another man.”

“You’re saying you were his joytoy?” It was V’s turn to raise his eyebrow.

“That’s a crude way of putting it, but I wouldn’t expect you to know better.” Takemura shook his head. “He was my god, and I worshipped his flesh and spirit. Now, I have no god. Only this wretched city and the damned fools who live in it.”

“Only vengeance and cheap thrills. Welcome to Night City.” V shrugged. He wasn’t getting what he wanted out of this encounter after all. Takemura was far more complex than he’d imagined, loyalty running in his bones and blood. He wouldn't debase himself by sleeping with V, the same way he wouldn’t eat Night City sushi.

But maybe that was how V could have him. He’d imagined Takemura falling apart at the seams beneath his touch, but that wasn’t how this was going to go down. V was beneath him, always had been, always would be. Nothing but a means to an end, a merc he kept around sorely out of necessity. Night City trash.

He hadn’t survived this long as a merc without learning to adapt to an evolving situation. “I guess I represent everything you hate about NC.”

“Not entirely. You have kept your word so far. You have honor, of a sort.” Takemura finished up the last of the sushi rolls, and V wondered if he’d wasted a massive amount of eddies on an empty gesture. Takemura got up to leave, and V realized his chance was quickly slipping away.

Takemura turned halfway to the door before the credit transfer popped up in V’s vision. A hefty credit transfer, more than the amount he’d paid for the sushi.

“Where did you get this kind of money?” V asked. “Your accounts weren’t frozen?”

There was a coldness to Takemura’s stare, like a skin of decency and sophistication had been stripped away, revealing another layer of the onion. “They were. I debased myself in ways I don’t care to describe, but in return, I refuse to be bought by you. It is you who are the joytoy. Is the amount I’ve transferred sufficient for your services tonight?”

V had to snap his mouth shut before it could hang open like a botched jaw implant. Was Takemura buying his body for sex? A jolt of anticipation ran down his spine.

“Yes or no?” Takemura asked, with a menacing glimmer in his eyes.

“Yes,” V hissed. “I’m yours to do with as you wish. Bought and paid for.”

“Cheap whore. I smelled sex on you the second we stepped into this room. Did you think I’d eat your dripping wet cunt for a few sushi rolls?”

V’s eyes almost rolled back in his head for the wave of lust that threatened to overwhelm him. Fuck. What’d he’d had in mind would have been exquisite, but this was even better. He didn’t need top-of-the-line Kiroshi eyes to see Takemura was hard as a rock. Nice implant going on there, too. Saburo Arasaka had spared no expense, but then of course he hadn’t. Takemura had been his own personal joytoy, and now V was the joytoy of a joytoy. The dolls over at Clouds were probably higher on the social stratum than him. His entire life was for rent to the highest bidder, and tonight, the buyer was Goro Takemura.

“Get down on your knees.” Takemura barked an order, seemingly unaffected by the raging erection in his pants, and V complied at once. He unzipped Takemura’s pants and fondled his bulge, outlined in tight black briefs. He mouthed around the shape of it as Takemura grabbed a fistful of hair, drawing him closer. It was all V could do to grab the waistband and draw it down, and immediately he found himself with a mouthful of cock. He struggled with the sheer size of it, but the last thing he was going to do was disappoint a customer. A gig was a gig, and so far, this was one of the most enjoyable jobs he’d ever taken.

Takemura wasn’t here to worry about his enjoyment, though, as he yanked V forward by the hair and forced him to deepthroat his cock. V was glad he had nervous system implants designed to prevent him from choking.

He panicked for a moment as he realized Takemura was hacking into him. He hadn’t pegged the guy for a netrunner, but then any corpo bodyguard would be expected to excel in all disciplines. V didn’t fight it, even when Takemura uploaded a daemon to his system that overrode his bladder functions. There was nothing he could do to stop himself from pissing, and humiliation colored his cheeks as he soaked his expensive pants and started to leak onto the floor.

Takemura pulled his cock free of V’s mouth, standing back to admire his handiwork. V gasped for breath, coughing as he knelt in a puddle of his own urine. A flicker of uncertainty crossed Takemura’s gaze, and V sent him a simple text message: _keep going_.

A thin smile lit up Takemura’s face. His cock had gone soft, and V didn’t question why. He knew what was coming. Sure enough, Takemura gripped his dick and started to piss all over him. It ran down his face and neck, beading off his plastic trenchcoat while soaking the Samurai t-shirt he wore underneath. Hopefully Johnny wouldn’t take it personally.

“Night City garbage.” Takemura spat, shaking his dick off. V’s clothing clung to him uncomfortably, cooling off and sapping his body heat. He started to take his clothes off. Takemura watched him, his cock hardening as V stripped down to nudity.

There was a nearby desk. Takemura walked over to it and swiped everything onto the floor. A cheap mug rolled onto the carpet. The lamp bulb, which had been buzzing previously, shattered and blinked out for good. Takemura grabbed V and shoved him face down onto the desk, spreading his legs and impaling himself in one fell swoop. V groaned at the sudden intrusion, grateful for pain blockers. Takemura wasn’t gentle as he fucked V, pinning him down to the desk with one strong hand as he fucked into him with long, fast, hard strokes.

This was what V always been, laid bare. A corpo whore. Fucked by those with the means to. Pissed on by everyone. Used for everyone’s dirty work as a merc. Now he was a joytoy, too, a dying one at that. He’d thought getting kicked out of Arasaka was rock bottom. No, this was it. Fucked by a corposlave on the run, because he was nothing but a hole to be used up and discarded. A tool for others’ convenience and pleasure. Something about that was freeing. He didn’t have to think for himself, as long as Takemura was here to think for him. To tell him what to be. He finally saw the allure of being a doll. If he hadn’t met Jackie, maybe that’s where he would have ended up.

Takemura groaned and came deep inside him. He fucked his spunk into V, driving him over the edge with a sharp cry. V squeezed Takemura’s cock with his hole as he came, draining every last drop of seed from him. Takemura pulled out, leaving him a wet, dribbling, overstimulated mess. V sagged against the table, absolutely spent and gasping for breath. He looked up from the floor to see Takemura eyeing him with regret.

“I am sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I—”

“It’s okay. I like it rough.” V pulled himself to his feet to show he was all right, but they both knew he wasn’t apologizing for physical pain. “Can’t be a merc unless you know how to handle it.” The line came out a little too cheery, but V didn’t need Takemura getting cuddly. They couldn’t linger here, at the No-Tell Motel, two dead men who hadn’t quite accepted it yet. Or they’d be dead sooner than they anticipated. The Tyger Claws out in the hall had to have figured out by now there were eddies to be made.

Takemura knew it too. His eyes strayed to the window. V nodded. “Go ahead. Get back to me when you have more details about the parade.”

“Will do.” Takemura headed for the window. He slid it up and open, climbing out onto the ledge. There was a fire escape out back that would take him down to ground level. The warm night wind kissed V’s skin, sending gooseflesh traveling over his wet body. He sighed, worn out and content as sirens wailed in the distance.

The good thing about hitting a new low was that the only way V could go was up. As he put on his piss-soaked clothes and once again endured the laughter of the Tyger Claws out in the hall, he held back on pulling out Johnny’s gun and shooting them all where they stood. He climbed into his car and pressed the pedal down to the floor, enjoying the Night City stink wafting in through the vents as he sped to nowhere in particular. Maybe a fixer would call him about a gig. Maybe not.

“Piss and humiliation, huh?” Johnny appeared in the passenger seat, a smirk playing across his lips. “Well, well, aren’t you full of surprises?”

“You’re not gonna comment on how getting fucked by a corpo is a metaphor? You’re slipping, Johnny.”

“No point repeating the obvious,” Johnny remarked. “That’s why you liked it, isn’t it? A boot stepping on a human face forever. It’s almost blissful to kick back and accept your fate is out of your hands. That you’re nothing to them, and always have been.”

“Says the guy who nuked Arasaka Tower.”

“Someone once told me that your kinks represent your deepest fears. Think it was Kerry. Dude had a lot of fears and a ton of kinks, so he’d know.” Johnny grinned. “Regardless, feel better now?”

“Yeah, actually,” V admitted. “Guess I just needed to get that out of my system before I went up against Arasaka for real.”

“Well don’t get any funny ideas that you’re gonna suck a dick to get that chip outta your head.”

“Not plannin’ on it.” V thought back to Takemura’s doubtful face, there at the end. Maybe being in charge was his deepest fear. He’d spent his entire life being led, and now he was rudderless aboard a sinking ship, lost without his master to dictate his every move.

He wasn’t going to drown alone. V wouldn’t let him. They were going to find a way to swim to shore, no matter what it took.


End file.
